Dur, dur d'être cycloniens !
by NarcissaDark Ace
Summary: Une aventure purement cyclonienne, Narcissa s'entraine avec Dark Ace et quelque chose va se produire mais je n'en dis pas plus.


Dur, dur d'être cyclonien

**Dur, dur d'être ****cycloniens !!**

Narcissa se réveilla, son oiseau messager était déjà parti, probablement pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Elle s'étira un peu dans son lit puis se leva, prit une douche et alla prendre un petit déjeuné assez léger. Dark Ace arriva près d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore fini de boire son jus de fruits.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais déjà être dans le hangar et prête à partir pour ton entrainement. » Gronda le Commandant.

« J'ai passé une bonne nuit merci, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas » lui répondit Narcissa.

« Je me fiche de savoir si tu as bien dormi ou non, suis moi ! » dit sèchement Dark Ace.

Narcissa accompagna Dark Ace jusqu'au hangar. Au moment où elle voulut monter sur son switchblade le commandant lui dit :

« Non, tu vas monter sur mon véhicule. Je veux voir comment tu pilotes, je vais m'asseoir derrière toi. »

Narcissa le regarda un peu perplexe et alla s'installer sur le switchblade élite de Dark Ace. Lui, vint se positionner derrière elle.

« Bien, où allons-nous ? » demande Narcissa.

« Nous allons faire un tour au dessus des Terres de Lave. » dit Dark Ace.

« Tu veux me balancer dans les Terres de Lave, c'est ça ? » Dit Narcissa.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais personne ne lave aussi bien que toi mon switchblade. » répondit le Commandant d'un ton ironique.

Narcissa démarra, elle dérapa un peu, puis arrivée au bout du hangar, elle décolla. Elle prit la direction des Terres de Lave. Elle pilotait assez bien mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un passager avec elle, en plus le fait que ce soit Dark Ace et qu'il la tenait par la taille la rendait un peu nerveuse.

« Tu ne sais pas aller plus vite ? »Râla Dark Ace.

« Je fais ce que je peux. » dit Narcissa.

« Ce n'est pas encore suffisant !! Mais qui t'a donc apprit à piloter de la sorte ? » Interrogeât Dark Ace.

« Personne, j'ai appris toute seule » dit la jeune femme.

« Ah oui ça se voit !! Je comprends mieux maintenant » lâcha le Commandant.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si ça ne te plait pas… » Dit Narcissa en tournant le visage vers Dark Ace.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Dark Ace lui cria :

« Regarde devant toi !! »

Narcissa regarda devant elle, il y avait une immense montagne rocheuse, elle eut tout juste le temps de tourner à gauche pour éviter la collision ; les roues du switchblade touchèrent la paroi de la montagne faisant ainsi tomber quelques petits morceaux de roches.

Elle regarda derrière elle et souffla un peu.

« Ouf, on a eu chaud ! Dark Ace arrête de me serrer comme ça !! Tu veux m'empêcher de respirer ? »

«C'est plutôt t'étrangler que je voudrais faire!! Ma parole tu es folle !! Tu es le pire pilote que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir !! Va donc nous poser là bas. » Lui dit Dark Ace en lui indiquant un endroit dégagé un peu plus loin.

Narcissa posa donc le véhicule. Dark Ace descendit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Narcissa et lui dit :

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais monter derrière toi sur un véhicule, quel qu'il soit !! »

Narcissa le regarda et croisa les bras :

« Ça va, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !! »

« Tu as de bons réflexes, je dois le reconnaître. Heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs !! Pousse-toi, je vais te montrer comment on pilote. Nous allons aller chercher ton switchblade et ensuite, je t'apprendrai à piloter comme un vrai busard »

Narcissa se recula et Dark Ace vint s'asseoir devant elle. Il démarra et décolla des Terres de Lave. De retour sur Cyclonia, Narcissa alla sur son véhicule.

« Maintenant, suis-moi » dit Dark Ace.

« Où allons-nous ? »Interrogeât Narcissa.

« Nous allons sur Terra Interea pour ton entraînement. » expliqua le Commandant.

Il décolla suivi de Narcissa. La Terra Interea était assez jolie et agréable, il y avait de grandes plaines verdoyantes et de magnifiques chutes d'eau. Le seul ennui était qu'il y régnait une sorte de micro climat. Le temps changeait sans cesse et il était très imprévisible. Quand le vent soufflait ça se transformait très vite en une tempête.

« Je vais encore être décoiffée !! » se dit Narcissa. « Comme si il n'avait pas su m'emmener sur une autre Terra plus calme pour commencer les cours de pilotage !! »

Ils se posèrent sur Terra Interea, le vent soufflait déjà assez fort.

« Un temps idéal pour commencer ta leçon » déclara Dark Ace.

« Tu parles !! » répondit Narcissa qui était en train de se battre avec ses longs cheveux qui volaient au vent. Elle décida de les attacher si elle voulait arriver à voir quelque chose.

Ils étaient dans une petite plaine, non loin d'eux se trouvait une chute d'eau, quelques collines et des arbres. Le paysage était tout simplement magnifique, le paradis si il n'y avait pas ce vent.

Dark Ace descendit de son switchblade élite et s'approcha de Narcissa.

« Tu as de bonnes bases, mais il faudra bien plus pour t'en sortir en combat aérien. On va voir comment tu t'en sors dans des conditions difficiles. Tu vas aller jusqu'à cette colline, et tu reviens, compris ? »

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile » se dit Narcissa.

Elle démarra, roula un peu mais au moment où elle voulut décoller, il y eut une énorme bourrasque de vent et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba, essayant de retenir au mieux son véhicule.

Dark Ace s'approcha d'elle :

« Tu n'arrives même pas à décoller si il y a un peu de vent ? Il fallait continuer à faire des combats aériens sur Playstation au lieu de t'engager dans l'armée cyclonienne !! »

Narcissa se releva et redressa son switchblade.

« Très drôle !! » dit-elle

Elle essaya à nouveau mais le vent était de plus en plus fort, et elle tomba encore. Mais elle n'abandonna pas. Narcissa essaya à plusieurs reprises et à chaque échec de la jeune femme, Dark Ace ne se gênait pas pour lui faire profiter de ses sarcasmes. Au vent déjà très fort, vint s'ajouter une pluie assez abondante. La plaine était maintenant parsemée de flaques d'eau et il y avait par endroit pas mal de boue.

Narcissa avait fait une vingtaine d'essais, elle était couverte de boue et son véhicule était aussi en piteux état.

« Bon je pense que ça suffit pour cette fois, nous allons rentrer sur Cyclonia. J'espère que tu arriveras à décoller demain, sinon je t'enverrai faire un petit stage à l'Académie. » Dit Dark Ace

« Je ne vais pas rentrer dans cet état !! » dit Narcissa

Elle regarda la chute d'eau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, le petit lac dans lequel la chute se déversait n'avait pas l'air trop profond. Aussi elle décida de piquer une tête toute habillée. Narcissa sortit de l'eau, elle était debout devant la cascade et essayait d'arranger un peu ses longs cheveux.

Dark Ace s'approcha un peu, il la regarda un instant. C'était une vision magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Narcissa si belle et souriante malgré l'entrainement qu'elle venait d'avoir et, en arrière plan, cette chute d'eau. Un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages, cela faisait comme une aura de lumière autour de Narcissa.

Dark Ace avait l'impression de la regarder pour la première fois, une sensation à la fois douce et chaleureuse s'empara de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il senti son cœur battre plus fort.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » se dit Dark Ace.

Il avait comme une envie irrésistible d'aller près d'elle et de la serrer contre lui, de passer la main dans sa longue chevelure et de l'embrasser. Mais Dark Ace se ressaisit, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, il ne le voulait pas. Il pensait que ce genre de sentiment était pour les faibles, et Dark Ace était loin d'être un faible. Il avait la réputation d'être impitoyable, il pensait qu'il perdrait toute crédibilité s'il avait un quelconque sentiment amoureux.

Il décida d'enfouir ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Narcissa au plus profond de lui.

Il rappela la jeune femme :

« Narcissa, nous rentrons !! »

Elle revint vers le commandant.

« Ça va, pas la peine de hurler, je ne suis pas sourde !! »

Elle monta sur son switchblade, se promettant de le laver dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Dark Ace monta sur son switchblade Elite et ils décollèrent. Une fois arrivés sur Cyclonia, Dark Ace ordonna à Narcissa d'aller se changer pour l'entrainer au combat. Il se montra très dur avec elle, pire que d'habitude. Narcissa le remarqua mais elle supposa que son attitude était due au fait qu'elle n'avait pas trop assuré sur la Terra Interea, aussi elle ne lui posa pas de question.

Les jours qui suivirent furent de vrais cauchemars pour Narcissa. Dark Ace voulait mettre une barrière supplémentaire entre eux pour s'empêcher de dévoiler son amour pour Narcissa. Il pensait que s'il se montrait de plus en plus dur avec elle, elle finirait par le détester et il n'y aurait aucun espoir pour cet amour naissant. Elle s'entrainait durement mais ce n'était jamais assez, et Dark Ace ne perdait pas une occasion pour l'humilier. Elle avait pourtant fait de réels progrès après une semaine sous la tyrannie de Dark Ace. Mais tous les soirs elle allait se coucher complètement épuisée.

Le huitième jour, elle eut un peu de mal à se lever. La veille, Dark Ace qui l'avait entrainée au combat à l'épée, l'avait faite tombée et avait mis son pied sur Narcissa. S'appuyant ainsi de tout son poids sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne valait rien et qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner d'où elle venait. Seulement il était impossible pour elle de repartir chez elle, mais cela Dark Ace l'ignorait.

Narcissa se rendit dans le hangar en pensant y trouver le Commandant. Pour une fois elle arriva en premier. Dark Ace arriva, il s'approcha de Narcissa :

« Je dois partir en mission, seul. Je serai de retour ce soir, en attendant tu vas laver tous les véhicules. »

« Quoi ? Mais je … » Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Tu discutes encore mes ordres ? » gronda Dark Ace.

« Non, je vais m'occuper des véhicules » répondit Narcissa en se disant que passer une journée sans lui serait un peu comme des vacances même si il fallait faire des tâches ingrates.

Dark Ace partit sur son Switchblade Elite.

Narcissa allait se mettre au travail quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle lui dire :

« Bonjour Princesse, content de te revoir !! »

Elle se retourna et vit ses amis, Nigel, Flavio et Kyle.

Narcissa n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de les voir, elle se jeta carrément dans les bras de Nigel.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites sur Cyclonia ? »

« Nous avons été mutés ici, nous devons prendre nos fonctions à partir de demain, mais nous sommes venus un peu à l'avance pour te voir. » dit Kyle.

« Alors, avec Dark Ace, comment ça se passe ? » demanda Flavio

« C'est de pire en pire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !! » dit Narcissa.

« Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Une journée sur Terra Tropica avec tes vieux amis » dit joyeusement Nigel.

« J'aimerais bien, mais Dark Ace m'a ordonné de laver les switchblades » dit la jeune femme, un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir accompagner ses amis.

« Tu vas venir avec nous, et on t'aidera à laver tout ça. Dark Ace ne se rendra compte de rien. Pas vrais les gars ? » Dit Nigel.

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord !! Juste le temps d'aller chercher mon bikini et ma planche de surf et je vous accompagne » répondit Narcissa.

Les quatre jeunes gens partirent pour la terra Tropica. Une fois arrivés, ils posèrent les switchblades dans un endroit discret. Flavio avait apporté un parasol qu'il planta dans le sable. Ils déposèrent leurs serviettes de plage. Narcissa avait mis son bikini noir, elle avait un corps superbe, athlétique. Elle avait un piercing bleu au nombril. Elle s'enduit de crème solaire avant d'aller surfer. Nigel l'accompagna. Elle se débrouillait assez bien pour ce sport. Flavio et Kyle les rejoignirent bientôt. Les vagues étaient idéales pour surfer, Narcissa aimait passer dans le tube que formaient les vagues et passer sa main dans l'eau, ou encore sauter au dernier moment en faisant un saut périlleux.

Ils passèrent des heures à s'amuser dans l'eau, ensuite Narcissa retourna sur la plage et fit un château de sable avec Kyle.

Nigel et Flavio revinrent à leur tour sur la plage.

« Je crois que tu as un coup de soleil sur les épaules Narcissa » dit Nigel.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça passera » répondit la jeune femme.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de moteur et des voix de l'autre côté des dunes. Les cycloniens allèrent voir discrètement de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils aperçurent trois naufrageurs assez costauds et plus laids les uns que les autres !! Tous trois portaient un bandeau sur un œil. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux noirs et une petite barbiche ; un autre des cheveux blond et il ne s'était sûrement pas rasé depuis deux ou trois jours ; le dernier, probablement leur chef, avait des cheveux noirs, une longue barbe et il portait un chapeau tricorne. Ils avaient avec eux des pelles. Deux pirates de mirent à creuser sous le regard attentif de leur chef. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour déterrer une caisse remplie de cristaux incendiaires. Les trois naufrageurs décidèrent de fêter ça, ils avaient avec eux des bouteilles et se mirent à trinquer.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Il y a une pleine caisse de cristaux » dit Nigel.

« Oui et il y a aussi trois naufrageurs armés » ajouta Kyle.

« C'est pas un problème, nous sommes quatre non ? Et puis nous sommes des cycloniens, on ne va pas se défiler comme ça » dit Nigel.

« Peut-être, mais nous sommes des cycloniens en vacances pour le moment » ajouta Flavio.

« Et je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas d'armes cachées dans mon bikini » ajouta Narcissa.

« Ah non ? Il n'y en a pas ? » Dit Nigel.

Ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Narcissa.

« J'ai un plan » Ajouta Nigel en regardant Narcissa « Tu vas aller leur parler pour faire diversion pendant que nous irons chercher les cristaux »

« Pourquoi ce serait moi qui ferais diversion ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Parce qu'aucun de nous n'aura l'air aussi sexy que toi en bikini !! » répondit Nigel en faisant un grand sourire. Ensuite il ajouta :

« Ok, laisse-nous cinq minutes, le temps d'aller mettre nos uniformes et d'amener nos véhicules sans faire de bruit. Ensuite, tu prends tes airs de blonde et ta planche de surf et tu vas leur parler. »

Narcissa attendit donc un peu et puis s'avança vers les naufrageurs. Elle planta sa planche dans le sable, posa une main sur sa hanche et leur fit un sourire charmeur.

« Salut !! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Bonjour jolie sirène !! » dit le pirate blond mal rasé.

Les deux autres pirates s'approchèrent de Narcissa. Pendant ce temps, les trois soldats cycloniens vinrent s'emparer de la caisse de cristaux sans faire de bruit.

« Alors jolie poupée, tu veux passer un peu de temps avec nous ? » demanda le chef des pirates.

À ce moment, Kyle trébucha sur une pelle qui était au sol et tomba. Le bruit attira l'attention des pirates qui se retournèrent. Narcissa prit sa planche de surf et frappa le chef des naufrageurs en plein visage.

« Je déteste qu'on m'appelle poupée !! » dit Narcissa.

Le chef des pirates était sonné, Nigel sauta sur le pirate blond et le mis hors d'état de nuire avec quelques coups de poing. Le dernier essaya de s'en prendre à Narcissa, mais elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et Flavio, qui arrivait juste derrière lui, l'assomma avec une pelle.

« Bien joué, quelle équipe !! » dit Nigel.

« Ouais, prenons les cristaux et tirons-nous » dit Flavio.

Les cycloniens prirent la caisse, Narcissa alla vite remettre son uniforme et revint près de ses amis. Ils retournèrent sur Cyclonia. Comme promis, les amis de Narcissa l'aidèrent à laver les véhicules. Ils eurent fini avant le retour de Dark Ace. Ils restèrent un peu près de Narcissa, ils riaient en se rappelant tout les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient faits quand ils étaient sous les ordres de Griffin.

Dark Ace rentra quelques instants plus tard. Il alla garer son véhicule et se dirigea vers Narcissa. Il la regarda rire avec ses amis. On pouvait lire dans ses beaux yeux bleus qu'elle était heureuse à cet instant précis. Dark Ace se mit à envier les amis de Narcissa, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme elle regardait ses amis.

En plus de l'amour que Dark Ace éprouvait pour Narcissa, de nouveaux sentiments vinrent le tourmenter : la culpabilité et la jalousie. Dark Ace ne culpabilisait pas quand il terrassait ses ennemis, au contraire, il y prenait encore plus de plaisir. Mais chaque fois qu'il se montrait dur avec Narcissa, chaque fois qu'il la blessait, c'était lui qui souffrait intérieurement. Il décida donc de continuer à l'entraîner durement mais de cesser les humiliations. Son plan pour éviter de l'aimer ne marchait pas, ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus forts et il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre ça. Chaque fois qu'il voyait un homme s'approcher d'elle, lui parler ou même juste la regarder, il entrait dans une rage folle et il avait envie d'étrangler le malheureux qui osait être près de l'élue de son cœur.

Dark Ace arriva près de Narcissa. Les trois amis de Narcissa se mirent au garde à vous et saluèrent le Commandant.

« Laissez-nous » dit sèchement Dark Ace.

Les trois soldats cycloniens partirent aussitôt.

Dark Ace se tourna vers Narcissa :

« Tu as fini de nettoyer les véhicules, très bien »

Le commandant aperçu les coups de soleil sur les épaules de Narcissa, ce n'était pas sur Cyclonia qu'on risquait d'en avoir, il l'interrogeât :

« Qu'est ce que tu as sur les épaules ? Des coups de soleil ? Comment as-tu eu ça ? »

Narcissa essaya de trouver une explication :

« Et bien, j'ai du m'approcher un peu trop près de certains cristaux qui ont du brûler un peu ma peau voilà tout !! »

Dark Ace croisa les bras et regarda la jeune femme :

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis un idiot et que je vais croire ça ? »

« Ah bon, tu n'es pas un idiot ? Et bien franchement c'est bien imité !! » Répondit Narcissa.

Dark Ace décida de ne pas s'énerver, il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps que ça ne servait à rien de crier sur elle. Aussi, il lui dit calmement :

« Tu m'as l'air bien en forme, j'ai une idée pour te faire dépenser ton énergie. Tu vas nettoyer tout le hangar »

« Quoi ? Je croyais que je devais m'entraîner à être un bon soldat, pas à être la meilleure femme de ménage de tout l'Atmos !! » Protesta Narcissa.

Le Commandant s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire »

« Mais je vais en avoir pour des heures !! » dit la jeune femme.

« Alors je te conseille de commencer tout de suite, car demain, il faudra te lever tôt, nous retournerons sur Terra Interea pour ton entrainement. » dit Dark Ace en tapant sur l'épaule de Narcissa, juste où elle avait un coup de soleil.

Ensuite il s'en alla. Narcissa regarda autour d'elle, le hangar était immense. Elle se mit donc au travail et commença par les endroits où il y avait le moins de monde. Ça lui prit une bonne partie de la nuit, mais le hangar n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi propre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se reposer avant l'entrainement, elle alla dans sa chambre.

Narcissa se changeât pour aller dormir un peu, elle était exténuée. Elle s'assit sur son lit, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Je ne dois pas craquer, ça ferait trop plaisir à Dark Ace. Je dois continuer à me battre. » Se dit elle.

D'un geste, elle essuya ses larmes, puis, elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Narcissa sentit quelque chose caresser son épaule puis son bras. Elle supposa que c'était son oiseau messager qui était venu se mettre près d'elle.

« Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Syracuse » dit Narcissa.

« Qui est Syracuse ? »

Dès que Narcissa entendit ces mots elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit. Dark Ace était assit à côté d'elle, sur son lit, et il la regardait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » interrogeât Narcissa.

« Je suis venu te réveiller, je t'ai dit que nous allions nous entrainer aujourd'hui » répondit Dark Ace.

« Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre, je sais me lever toute seule !! » dit la jeune femme visiblement en colère.

« De toute manière j'allais sortir, il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant ici » dit le Commandant en regardant Narcissa.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Narcissa prit son oreiller et le balança sur Dark Ace. Il se retourna :

« Tu as dix minutes, dépêches toi !! »

Et il sortit de la pièce. Narcissa se leva, prit une douche et sortit de ses quartiers. Au moment où elle voulut aller manger elle croisa Dark Ace.

« Bon tu viens ? On n'a pas que ça à faire !! » Gronda le Commandant.

« Mais je n'ai pas encore déjeuné !! » protesta Narcissa.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est bon pour ton régime. Suis-moi » dit Dark Ace.

« De quel régime tu parles ? » dit la cyclonienne.

« De celui que tu devrais faire. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas à cause du vent que tu as du mal à décoller, mais à cause de tes grosses fesses !! » Dit Dark Ace

Narcissa regarda un instant ses fesses.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elles sont très bien !! Espèce de goujat »

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose à balancer au visage de Dark Ace, mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle alla rejoindre le Commandant en râlant. Elle monta sur son Switchblade ; Dark Ace, lui, était déjà sur son véhicule. Ils partirent pour la Terra Interea pour l'entrainement de la jeune femme. Ils atterrirent au même endroit que les fois précédentes.

Narcissa commençait à bien aimer cet endroit. Elle réussit à décoller du premier coup, fit le tour de la colline et vint se poser près de Dark Ace.

« Bien, nous allons passer à l'étape suivant, un petit combat aérien » dit Dark Ace.

« Un combat ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Oui, tu seras ma proie !! Allons-y » dit Dark Ace avec un grand sourire.

Narcissa décolla suivie de Dark Ace. Elle essaya de le semer mais le Commandant était un trop bon pilote. Il tira sur elle avec son Energy Blade mais elle arriva à esquiver chaque coup. Elle tira sur les commandes de son Switchblade pour freiner et arriver ainsi à la même hauteur que Dark Ace. Elle sortit son épée et essaya de frapper le Commandant qui esquiva. Les deux pilotes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour se retrouver derrière la colline et se battre à nouveaux à l'épée. Narcissa se défendait assez bien. Dark Ace lui fit signe de se poser. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Elle atterrit à un endroit à peu près mi-chemin entre la colline et la cascade. Narcissa regarda le paysage autour d'elle et vit l'entrée d'une grotte pas très loin d'elle. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention auparavant, elle était trop occupée à s'entrainer.

Dark Ace atterrit près de Narcissa :

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée cette fois. Nous allons retourner sur Cyclonia pour ton entrainement à l'épée. »

Narcissa avait envie d'aller jeter un œil dans cette grotte, aussi elle demanda à Dark Ace :

« On ne pourrait pas remettre ça à demain ? Regarde là-bas, il y a une grotte, tu n'as pas envie d'aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur ? »

Dark Ace soupira et lui dit :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser, et puis ce n'est qu'une grotte, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il y ait à l'intérieur ? »

Narcissa insista :

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas un esprit aventurier !! Allez, s'il te plait !! »

Elle lui fit un regard et un sourire tels que Dark Ace ne put que craquer.

« Bon d'accord, on y va »

Ils descendirent de leur véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte. C'était un peu sombre, Narcissa fouilla dans sa sacoche et prit un cristal blanc qui produisit un faisceau lumineux pour éclairer leur chemin. La cyclonienne regarda autour d'elle, la voûte de la grotte n'était pas très haute mais ils n'auraient pas de problème pour passer.

« Allons voir plus loin » suggéra Narcissa « Ce cristal va nous éclairer »

« Tu as peur du noir ? » Dit Dark Ace en riant un peu.

« Il faut bien qu'on voit où on va, non ? Et puis pour ne rien te cacher, quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur de l'obscurité, mais je te rassure ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant » dit Narcissa.

Ensuite, elle s'approcha du commandant et lui dit :

« Oui je sais, toi tu n'as peur de rien !! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, moi je déteste les araignées !! »

Dark Ace regarda Narcissa et en lui montrant la paroi de la grotte qui était derrière elle, il lui dit :

« Comme celle-ci ? »

Narcissa se retourna et vit une grosse araignée aux pattes velues grouiller sur la paroi de la grotte. Elle poussa un hurlement et sauta dans les bras de Dark Ace, mettant un bras au tour du cou du Commandant.

Dark Ace trouva assez agréable de la porter ainsi, mais il ne lui montra pas. Il soupira et lui dit :

« Tu es le plus pitoyable des soldats, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'une si petite bête pourrait te faire ? »

« Une petite bête ? Un monstre tu veux dire ? » Dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace lâcha Narcissa qui tomba aussitôt par terre.

« Aïe !! » cria-t-elle.

Dark Ace avança un peu plus loin laissant Narcissa se relever toute seule. Elle alla rejoindre le Commandant. Il la regarda et lui dit en riant :

« Il y a autre chose qui te fait peur ? A part moi bien-sûr !! »

« Et bien, j'ai aussi un peu peur des grenouilles » dit elle en continuant à marcher.

Soudain, Narcissa se retourna vers le Commandant qui était resté un peu en arrière, elle mit une main sur sa hanche et lui dit :

« Ça va, arrête de rire, tu vas nous faire une syncope !! »

Dark Ace devait se tenir les côtes tellement il riait, et ce n'était pas le rire démoniaque qu'il avait d'habitude, quand il était satisfait d'avoir fait un mauvais coup. Narcissa aurait presque été contente de le voir rire comme ça de bon cœur, si ça n'avait pas été elle le sujet si hilarant !!

« Bon ça va maintenant, tu viens ? » insista Narcissa, un peu vexée.

Dark Ace avança vers Narcissa, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme quand il était sous l'influence du cristal bleu de la Terra Shyam ; sauf que là, le cristal n'y était pour rien.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux, explorant la grotte. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement.

« Alors, quel chemin allons-nous choisir ? » demanda Dark Ace.

À ce moment, il y eut une secousse et des rochers tombèrent de la voûte. Dark Ace plaqua Narcissa contre la paroi et se mit devant elle pour la protéger. Après quelques instants, la secousse s'arrêta. Dark Ace regarda Narcissa, il avait les bras autour d'elle. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Narcissa, et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » Lui dit Dark Ace.

« Non, ça va, je n'ai rien. Grâce à toi. » Répondit la jeune femme qui regardait Dark Ace dans les yeux, admirative.

Dark Ace avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il recula, regarda autour de lui. Le passage par lequel ils étaient venus était complètement bouché, et l'un des deux chemins de l'embranchement aussi. Une seule solution s'offrait à eux.

Il regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« C'est malin, on ne peut plus retourner sur nos pas. Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller par là. Bon Mademoiselle l'Aventurière, tu viens ? »

Narcissa retira un peu la poussière qui était sur ses épaules suite à l'éboulement et regarda Dark Ace :

« Ça va j'arrive, arrête donc de râler »

« Je ne râle pas !! » répondit le Commandant « Je m'exprime !! »

« Ah c'est vrai que dans ton cas, on ne voit pas trop la différence !! » dit Narcissa.

« Je te ferais quand même remarquer que si Mademoiselle n'avait pas voulu jouer les fouineuses, on ne serait pas embarqués dans cette galère !! » dit Dark Ace.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire ! Être enfermée dans une grotte avec des araignées ou avec un cyclonien puant d'orgueil et râleur !! » Soupira Narcissa.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit !! » dit Dark Ace.

Tout en continuant à se disputer, ils arrivèrent dan une partie de la grotte qui était bien plus grande. Il y avait une petite rivière qui y coulait, et surtout, des cristaux d'un bleu très clair incrustés dans la roche.

« Regarde comme c'est beau !! » dit Narcissa.

Elle s'approcha d'un cristal, et quand elle le toucha, sa main devint invisible.

« Waouh tu as vu ça ? » Dit Narcissa.

Dark Ace s'approcha et essaya aussi de toucher un cristal ; sa main devint aussi invisible.

« Voilà qui est intéressant » dit-il.

« On devrait en ramener quelques uns pour Maîtresse Cyclonis, qu'en dis tu ? » proposa la cyclonienne.

« Bonne idée !! » répondit Dark Ace.

Il essaya d'en extirper un de la roche, mais le cristal était bien encastré. Narcissa lui tendit un couteau à lame rétractable :

« Essaye avec ça »

Dark Ace finit par en retirer un et le tendit à Narcissa qui mit le cristal dans sa sacoche. Au moment où il voulut retirer un autre cristal, il y eut une nouvelle secousse. Ensuite un bruit sourd et puis un bruit d'eau qui coule, beaucoup d'eau. Dark Ace et Narcissa se regardèrent, puis ils regardèrent le passage par lequel ils étaient venus. Une énorme masse d'eau déferlait sur eux.

« Cours !! » Cria Dark Ace.

Narcissa et Dark Ace se mirent à courir.

« Par là !! » Cria Narcissa qui avait vu de la lumière. Il y avait une sortie, on pouvait voir la lumière du jour. Ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction mais ils furent bien vite rattrapés par l'eau. Ils furent projetés dehors avec l'eau et heureusement tombèrent dans le lac. Dark Ace et Narcissa remontèrent à la surface et regagnèrent la rive à la nage.

Dark Ace sortit de l'eau en premier et aida Narcissa. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans l'herbe. Narcissa toussa un peu. Dark Ace mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et de l'autre main, repoussa les cheveux de la cyclonienne qui tombaient devant son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda t il.

« Oui, ça va merci » dit avec une petite voix la jeune femme.

Dark Ace passa une main autour de la taille de Narcissa et approcha son visage très lentement de celui de la cyclonienne. Il ferma les yeux, et ses lèvres allèrent déposer un long et doux baiser sur les lèvres de Narcissa. Elle fut surprise mais lui rendit volontiers son baiser. Narcissa sentit son cœur battre très fort, elle avait la sensation d'avoir à la fois chaud et de frissonner de tout son corps. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Dark Ace. Elle sentait les mains du Commandant lui caresser le dos, ça en plus du baiser, c'était carrément divin.

Dark Ace recula un peu son visage et sourit. Narcissa s'écarta un peu du Commandant, elle le regarda et lui dit :

« Je ne te suis plus, tu agis en véritable tyran avec moi, et maintenant tu m'embrasses. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Oui, je sais » Dit Dark Ace « J'avais peur de te montrer mes sentiments. Je sais que j'ai été vraiment dur avec toi, et même carrément infecte !! Tu dois me détester n'est ce pas ? »

Narcissa prit ses longs cheveux et les essora, puis, elle se rapprocha de Dark Ace, d'un geste tendre, elle recula les mèches de cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Non, je ne te déteste pas. Je t'ai maudit plus d'une fois, mais te détester… Jamais »

Elle approcha son visage et alla déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Dark Ace qui était apparemment ravi. Il serra Narcissa dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser passionné. Tout en s'embrassant, ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe. Dark Ace recula son visage et admira celui de Narcissa, il caressa d'une main sa joue, son nez, ses lèvres. Narcissa le regardait maintenant comme elle regardait ses amis, et même mieux, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Dark Ace l'embrassa à nouveau en la caressant. Narcissa laissa les mains du Commandant parcourir son corps. La main gauche de Dark Ace arriva à la hanche de la jeune femme, et au moment où il allait caresser le bas de son dos, Narcissa mit une main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

« Tu n'avais pas dit que j'avais de grosses fesses ? »

Dark Ace se mit à rire

« J'ai dit ça pour te taquiner, ma chérie »

Narcissa sourit, il l'avait appelée « ma chérie » et ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle se blottit contre Dark Ace et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu frissonnes, tu as froid ? » lui dit il.

« Je frissonne mais ce n'est pas à cause du froid » répondit Narcissa.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et il lui sourit. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Narcissa puis, lui dit :

« On devrait peut-être rentrer sur Cyclonia tu ne crois pas ? Et cette fois, ne me demande plus d'aller explorer quoi que ce soit !! »

Narcissa se mit à rire.

« Tu es tellement belle !! » lui dit Dark Ace.

« Tu es assez mignon aussi » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Dark Ace sourit, puis il se leva et aida Narcissa à se relever. Il garda sa main dans la sienne pour aller jusqu'aux véhicules. Une fois arrivé près de son switchblade il regarda Narcissa et lui dit :

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ce qu'il y a entre nous secret pour le moment. C'est juste pour un certain temps, tu sais avec la réputation que j'ai .. »

« Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends » lui dit Narcissa.

Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Alors, un dernier petit baiser pour la route ? »

Dark Ace s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Ensuite ils montèrent sur leurs véhicules et regagnèrent Cyclonia. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent voir Maîtresse Cyclonis pour lui remettre le cristal qu'ils avaient trouvé sur Terra Interea.

Dark Ace salua la Reine, et Narcissa fit de même.

Maîtresse Cyclonis les regarda un instant, ils étaient tous les deux trempés.

« C'est une nouvelle mode de se présenter devant moi complètement trempé ? Tu vas encore me dire que c'est une longue histoire Dark Ace ? »

« Et bien, en effet on peut dire que c'est une longue histoire Majesté » dit Dark Ace.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous présentez devant moi ? » Interrogeât Cyclonis.

« Nous avons trouvé un cristal qui pourrait vous intéresser Majesté. Il se trouvait dans une grotte sur Terra Interea. » Dit le Commandant.

À ce moment, Narcissa sortit le cristal de sa sacoche et le tendit à Maîtresse Cyclonis. Sa main était devenue transparente.

« Intéressant !! Très intéressant » dit Cyclonis en prenant le cristal.

Elle était ravie de ce petit cadeau que Dark Ace et Narcissa lui avaient apporté.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a encore ? » interrogeât Cyclonis.

« La grotte où les cristaux se trouvaient a été entièrement inondée Majesté » répondit le Commandant.

« Mais il y a sûrement un moyen d'en récupérer, ordonne aux busards d'aller sur Terra Interea et de faire des fouilles. Ces cristaux pourraient m'être bien utiles. » Dit Cyclonis.

« Bien Majesté » répondit Dark Ace

Il salua Maîtresse Cyclonis, Narcissa la salua aussi et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Dark Ace regarda Narcissa, puis il lui dit :

« Il vaudrait mieux que nous allions nous changer »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi » répondit Narcissa.

Ils allèrent dans leurs quartiers respectifs, chacun prit une douche et se changeât.

Dark Ace arriva dans la chambre de Narcissa alors qu'elle se coiffait.

« Je vais aller sur Terra Interea avec des busards pour leur indiquer l'endroit où se trouvent les cristaux, toi, tu peux rester ici. Une fois que j'aurai donné mes ordres je reviendrai, mais ne m'attends pas, tu devrais te reposer. » Dit Dark Ace en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu es certain que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Non, reste ici et va te coucher, je viendrai te voir demain matin »

Il l'embrassa et puis sortit de la chambre. Narcissa s'assit sur son lit et finit de se coiffer. Syracuse, l'oiseau messager entra et vint se poser près d'elle.

Narcissa lui caressa la tête et lui dit :

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive !! Dark Ace m'a embrassée !! »

Elle décida de répondre à la lettre que son amie Khira lui avait envoyée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire avec son entrainement intensif.

Elle prit une feuille et commença à écrire :

_Ma chère Khira,_

_Tout va pour le mieux ici, à part le fait que vous, mes amies, me manquez terriblement ainsi que ma mère. Tu pourras lui dire que sa fille chérie va bien et que je pense à elle chaque jour. _

_J'ai rencontré un jeune homme, il est mignon, fort, un sacré combattant et aussi un sacré caractère, ce qui est parfait pour aller avec le mien !!_

_J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt nous revoir, je suis certaine que nous pourrons arranger une soirée entre filles. _

_Je t'embrasse _

_Ton Amie, Narcissa Larhaby_

Narcissa donna la lettre à Syracuse qui s'envola aussitôt. Elle mit sa tenue pour dormir et alla se coucher. Elle serra son oreiller contre elle en repensant aux baisers qu'elle avait échangés avec Dark Ace. Elle s'endormit en rêvant à l'avenir qu'elle pourrait avoir avec son chéri.


End file.
